zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken Disguises
Irken invaders require disguises so that their true identities are not exposed to the inhabitants of their assigned planet. They are given a machine where they can choose a disguise. However, almost all Irkens choose awful disguises, despite having a handful of excellent disguises to choose from. SIR Units require disguises as well as the invaders, as most creatures would get suspicious if they saw Irken technology on their planet, as most beings in the Invader Zim universe are aware that Irkens invade other planets. Zim's Disguises Zim disguises himself as a human boy, and attends Skool, where he hopes to learn about Earth's weaknesses. Zim's human child disguise consists of two lenses to make his eyes appear more human, and a wig to cover his antennae. He also has other disguises, such as: Old Man Human Thing Baby Inspector Fat, Tall Lady Easter Platypus Large Battle Suit Bear Suit Santa Clause GIR's Disguises GIR's main disguise is a green dog suit with a zipper on the front. He acts nothing like a dog. He speaks in front of humans and walks on two legs. However, because almost all humans in the show are idiots, they do not notice that GIR is not a real dog. GIR also has a little brother disguise which was used in Door to Door and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever Invader Flobee's Disguise Invader Flobee, assigned to an unnamed planet of rock creatures, wore a terrible disguise with rocks strapped to his body. Invader Slacks' Disguise Invader Slacks, assigned to the planet Boodie Nen, home of the Large Nostril People, wore a disguise worse than Zim and Flobee's, which consisted of a huge nose attatched to his face. Tak's Disguise Tak, the female Irken who came to Earth to steal Zim's "mission", wore a holographic disguise, which fooled even Dib. Mimi's Disguise Tak's SIR Unit, Mimi, is disguised as a black cat with red eyes. Unseen Disguises There are many other invaders whose disguises have not been seen. Invader Tenn, assigned to the planet Meekrob, would have needed an excellent disguise, as the Meekrob are beings of pure energy, and sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. Invader Skoodge, assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, may have not have needed a disguise, as the rat people do not look intelligent at all, though they are extremely vicious creatures. Surprisingly, Skoodge not only conquored these hideous creatures, but was the first invader to successfully conquor a planet during Operation Impending Doom II. Invader Larb was assigned to the planet Vort, home of the universe's most comfortable couch. The Vortians are an extremely intelligent race of alien scientists, which created The Massive, and were once allies of the Irken Empire, until Zim created an energy absorbing blob that devoured Tallest Miyuki and later Tallest Spork on Vort research station 9. Because of the Vortians intelligence, Larb and his SIR Unit would have needed a brilliant disguise like Tak's, or they would have seen through him.